


Lion

by GuyOfShy



Series: Scatterings of White Roses and Sightings of Bumblebees [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee/by - Freeform, F/F, Four thousand other more qualified authors have done this already anyway I'm sure, I'm sorry but I really needed this, The Bumblebee/by is salvaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a humble rework of Team RWBY's talk in Volume 3 Chapter 8, now in Bumblebee/by fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion

“You guys believe me, right?”

The quiet desperation in Yang’s voice was loud and clear. It stifled the dorm room with a somber tension that kept the rest of her team biting their tongues while they figured the best way to speak. They were careful and concerned, as if they had just found an enemy to be among them.

Well, for all they knew...

Still, Ruby cheered for her sister, trying to smile bigger than the problem was as she usually did.

“Duh! Of course Yang! You are my sister after all.”

“It’s not like you would ever do something like that,” Weiss offered with her own reassuring smile. “You’re a little hotheaded, pardon my pun, but you’re not ruthless.”

Yang perked up with their heartening words and healthy smiles. It was relieving to have at least someone on her side, and especially when her saving vindication came down to her sister, a girlfriend, and a good friend, all of whom could vouch for her.

However she felt a deathly, heavy silence lurking beside them, and it was worrying her immensely with how long it had gone unnoticed and unmoving.

“...Blake?”

The Faunus quickly glanced at her, her eyes darting then delving downward. Even though she kept out of everyone’s line of sight she could feel their stares burning into her. None more so than her partner’s. She already knew hers wasn’t the same; Ruby and especially Weiss were pinning her up, prepared to pry some answers from her of her unwonted behavior, but Yang’s stare was scared. Blake saw it when she had glanced at her, recognizing the same fright that she felt at the moment.

She didn’t want to blame Yang. Or to suspect her. She never wanted to blame anybody, but they always, always proved her wrong.

But in that same moment she was paralyzed by Yang’s crippled beauty. With her lucid lavender searching for Blake’s gleaming eyes, and her crumpling lips murmuring her name.

Blake had forgotten everything else in that instant. Anything she had been thinking just vanished. She originally had a reason for not supporting Yang but just the poor and pained sight of her friend caused her to reprimand herself.

Even if Yang had injured someone like that... even if she was moving away, or forward or downward or wherever Adam was heading… or where he already was, Yang never deserved to be forced under such an injured expression. Blake realized since she was looking at it again, at Yang, that that same expression was only worsening by the second.

Finally she muttered, “I want to believe you.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Weiss instantly turned and leered at her to scold her for not doing so anyway.

Blake refused to meet her steely glare. She could feel it well enough.

“It means I’ve have had to make a choice in this same decision before. And not believing was the right one.”

“Well, I know that line of thinking very well,” Weiss sighed. “But since joining this team I’ve come to realize that thinking like that is the wrong choice. Ruby has proven to me that even though she may be childish, she’s still an extremely capable leader and teammate. You’ve proven to me that not all Faunus are ‘evil.’ And Yang-”

“Needs to prove herself.”

The room fell entirely silent. Weiss’ argument froze in her throat, being completely taken aback by what Blake had just dared to utter.

It wasn’t meant to come out. Blake bowed her head further to run from her teammates’ suspicion, but Yang’s sniffling was reaching her loud and clear. And it hurt. She didn’t want to be hurting Yang like this. Turning to her other teammates to examine their reactions and to formulate a defense, she observed Weiss sharing a baffled glance with Ruby.

Both of them knew that Blake was more on the pessimistic side, yes, but even that accusation seemed completely unjust.

Hoping to change her teammate’s mind and the general course of the conversation, Weiss stood to abandon her for the set of bunks with Ruby and Yang.

“Well, I refuse to sit on this side of the room with you Blake. Because that doesn’t sound anything like you.”

“I’m sorry that you don’t understand what I’ve been through,” she coldly replied as she turned her eyes away again.

“I’m sorry that I can’t Blake. But it shouldn’t matter, honestly. We’re a team now. If you can’t put your past troubles, whatever they may be, behind you to move forward with us, then... well we can’t just leave you behind. Yang is our teammate, and quite possibly the most generous person I know. If you can’t trust her as such, and not to mention your girlfriend too, then what good are we?”

Blake’s stare softened. She knew all that. She knew it wasn’t right to compare him to Yang, someone so tender and easygoing, who would never ever hurt someone unless she genuinely felt they deserved it.

“Besides,” Weiss continued, “like I said, she is your girlfriend after all.” She affectionately snuggled her head next to her own and wrapped her arms around a now-flustered Ruby, shooting a glare Blake’s way and imploring her to embrace her partner.

Blake was already conceding by that point, but with that remark she realized just how insensitive she was being. Over the last year, she had poured all of her trust and faith into Yang. All of her love. Her life even, having moved on from her previous one. She had the rest of her team, and there was Sun and there was JNPR and Velvet and everyone else, but she felt like Yang was the only one now who truly had her and had her back. Who truly understood and trusted her. Yang wasn’t the type to go throwing that away. Blake knew that.

Blake knew she shouldn’t have been throwing any of Yang’s love or trust away either...

She prepared to smile and to say sorry, and to embrace her as Weiss suggested, but was struck down by tears welling up in her eyes, and falling down her cheeks. They brimmed over and rolled so innocently and so easily...

This was the first time Blake had seen Yang cry. The thought of Yang Xiao Long being anything synonymous with sad had never occurred to her, and yet she had made it real by caring for herself so selfishly. She looked so... helpless, without Blake’s support. ‘Helpless’ was a word that didn’t even make sense to apply to Yang.

“Blake?” She whimpered again, mewling like a poor puppy who had been scolded. Little droplets left glistening trails down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” Blake blurted abruptly. “I... didn’t mean to leave you hanging like that.”

“So, you believe me?”

Blake paused again, hoping to explain herself first.

“I know someone - used, to know someone who was very dear to me. He was also well-acquainted with the battlefield. And long story short, he changed. It was gradual, always with little choices. It went from accidents, to self-defense, and even I began to think he was right. I just... I was afraid that you were changing too.”

“Blake... I, I would never! You know me. I swear on my life I saw him attack me first!”

“I know,” Blake replied after a long silence. “I used to know him, too. But I believe you. And I’m sorry for doubting you. You’re not like him Yang.”

Yang still stared at Blake, as if she expected something more from her, and Blake was left unsure of what it was.

Suddenly Weiss stood up and pulled Ruby with her by her arm to hastily move past them and out of the dorm.

“We’ll leave you alone,” she said as she closed the door, Ruby sputtering in confusion as they went.

Blake and Yang remained silent.

The air was no longer sick with tension. Just patiently breathing. Neither of them were hurried.

“I’m sorry,” Blake murmured, with the vague sense that Yang didn’t really care for any more apologies.

Finally submitting to Weiss’ guidance she stood and walked to Yang, sitting on her right. Without another word she took her hand, curling her fingers tight in the hopes of stopping Yang’s from trembling. In time they did, but another minute passed before she relaxed into her grip.

“Blake... did you really not believe me?”

“I did. It’s... all just very familiar to me. Like I said, I was scared that you were changing. I was scared that, I might have to make another decision and leave another person who was dear to me.”

Yang sniffled, a tearful noise that quietly scolded Blake once again, and wiped the remaining pearls from her eyes.

“I understand Blake,” she said, admittedly to her surprise. “That must have been difficult. I never meant to make you feel like that again.”

“And I understand you, Yang. I never meant to hurt you like that. Or to make you cry,” she softly added.

Blake recoiled when she felt a head resting on her shoulder. Yang moved closer, whispering her apologies once again.

“Would, you like to be alone for a while?”

“No. I want to be with you.”

Those words rocked Blake from the rest of her regrets still weighing her down. She had prepared herself for Yang wanting to distance herself from her, or for her to be insulted with her grim comparison, but Yang was past the issue - she should be too, she realized. Yang just wanted to replace the momentary lapse in their relationship with an abundance of love.

And Blake was perfectly fine with that. She gingerly pulled her arm around Yang’s waist and smiled when she welcomed the embrace, golden curls falling farther into her. Even if Blake had been at odds with her only minutes before, she still held onto a lot of love left to give Yang. That would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because I didn’t really love the way that conversation went in the show, while it was written very well, but now that Chapter 9 came out... I look like a chump now for writing about this. Man...
> 
> What actually DIRECTLY made me realize I wanted to do this was a comment I saw somewhere, likely on the subreddit but I can’t find it, that went something like this: “Why is it that Monochrome was the only ship to come out of that room for the better?” And I thought, ‘you right. I need to fix this (no offense to Monochrome shippers…)’
> 
> Why didn’t I include the “look me in the eyes and tell me” part? Because that felt like overkill at that point, imo. Anyway. I’m not here to start controversy on the writing of the show, just my own. SPEAKING OF... Chapter Four of Kintsugi will be the weekend, I think. My general productivity has been shot by the mood drop I spoke of so I’m lagging behind, and I wanted to get this out of the way, but I’ve been dwelling on the rest of the story so don’t worry. On the flip side I already have Valentine’s fics finished, so that’s good.
> 
> Have a good day everyone! Thanks for reading my whiny reworks lol.


End file.
